


Becoming Human: Series Two

by JTR01



Category: Becoming Human (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: What if Adam had never left Christa and Matt? What could have happened if he had stayed? Find out as Adam the vampire, Matt the ghost, and Christa the werewolf continue their impossible goal to become human.
Relationships: Adam Jacobs & Christa Stammers, Adam Jacobs & Matt Bolton, Christa Stammers & Matt Bolton
Kudos: 5





	1. Episode 1

"God, what's taking him so long?" Christa asked with an annoyed expression, as she and Matt stood at the front of the school. It was rather warm and as a result of wearing her coat in a pointless attempt to hide her scars, she felt like she was in an oven. Her ghostly stalker-turned-friend Matt, on the other hand, was blessed by the gift to not be affected by the heat.

"Don't know. It's rather sunny today; maybe vampires have a small problem with it after all." replied Matt, fiddling with his fingers with boredom, as he thought about what had happened recently. Since the mystery of his murder was solved nearly three months ago, things have mainly been police asking Christa and Adam questions about what happened, along with people everywhere whispering to them behind their backs.

"That's stupid. He's been outside when the sun was out more than this plenty of times." She responded with a sign.

The two stood there for a few more moments, with Matt starting to swing his arms slightly. "So," he began, trying to pass the time, "what's been happening with the police?" Matt had to admit, he had been worried with the police. Seeing as Adam couldn't be photographed, Matt had feared that his friend would have to leave to make sure that the lie that monsters didn't exist could continue. But now that he thought about it, Matt wondered how Adam was able to get into the school with that limitation, along with the fact that he had no parents for the school to contact. "I have to ask him about that at some point." thought the sixteen year old ghost.

"Well, things have started to calm down with them, but they are still bringing me and Adam in for questions. I guess they just find it difficult to believe our story, not to mention that Adam's bloody annoying ego can't allow him to not exaggerate what happened." Christa answered with a glare at the school, as she thought back to the many interviews with the police. Unlike herself, Adam probably has never been more at ease, seeing as he had people just listening to his every lie, such as how he bravely risked his life to protect his "girlfriend", who he was in a very intimate relationship with, from a murderer.

Luckily, the police weren't as gullible as a monster would expect, and they believed Christa's versions of events, which simply involved them recently dating and only sneaking into the school to make out, while deciding Adam was simply an annoying loud-mouthed sex obsessed teenager. Christa did concur with Adam's attempt to fight Mr Roe, but said that it was less impressive as Adam would make it out to be. Despite their faith in her version of events however, they were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that a sixteen year old managed to scare away a man who had successfully killed someone, and had nearly got away with it.

"But that's the least of my problems." Matt looked at her with a frown, trying to think of something worse than the police. "Because of our story," Christa continued, "the school now think me and Adam are actually in a relationship." As she said that final word, her faced curled up in disgust, as if it left a bad flavour in her mouth.

"I would have thought that you would have been more worried about what your parents thought of you being with Adam."

"Honestly, they haven't even mentioned it. It's kind of scary if I'm honest; it's like I'm waiting for a bomb to go of at any moment." Christa signed, shaking her head slightly as she wondered how messed up her life had become after just seven months. For the first five, she simply chose to ignore…what happened on the full moon. Then Adam arrived and alerted to her that vampires and ghosts exist, and they needed to work together to solve Matt's murder.

"Anyway, what's happening with you?" she asked partly because she didn't want to talk about herself and her fake boyfriend problem, but also because she was interested to know what was going on with Matt.

Matt smiled, showing his teeth. "I made a cup of tea move across the table at a café yesterday. You should have seen the guy's face when he moved to grab it." Lately, ever since Matt didn't pass through his door, he has devoted his time to figuring out what exactly he was capable of. According to Adam, ghosts could do a number of things such as moving objects with their mind and projecting their memories into the minds of others. Matt had never been happier when he learned he had telekinesis, an ability that ever superhero geek like himself would kill for.

"I meant about your parents? Haven't you been trying to make contact with them?" Christa asked, lowering her voice slightly as two people walk past. The last thing she needs is people to start thinking that she was crazy.

"No, there hasn't been much luck. I've considered moving things about since the funeral, but I'm afraid of giving my mother a heart attack. And even if by chance she came back a ghost, I would still feel bad about it." Matt responded, looking at the school to see if Adam was here yet. "Ok, seriously, where is he?"

"Well, last I saw him he was getting some work from Mr Richards. Why don't we go and see if he's still there?" she asked, with Matt nodding in response. While she didn't want it to show, she was worried about Adam. Not only because he was her friend, but because he was a vampire and she doubted he had a lot of self control when he was human.

Mr Richards taught history and his lessons were located near the back of the school, which was mainly where people went to smoke. This was mainly because it was a good place to quickly get rid of any evidence while in school hours. It wasn't far to get there, but when they finally saw Adam, they were thankful that they hadn't waited any longer.

The eternal teenager was talking with Brandy Mulligan, the most popular girl in school and secretly a member of the Crompton family. Or, one should say that he was being talked to by Brandy, while he stared at her neck with a longing look. A look which they knew to mean that he was hungry.

"Adam!" Christa shouted, moving quickly. Matt followed, knowing that he wouldn't be much help in getting Brandy away, but willing to do anything to stop his friend from doing something he will regret. The two other students of their school turned to look at them, which thankfully prevented Brandy from seeing Adam's pitch black eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Christa. I think you need to have a talking to with the foreign exchange student over here." Brandy said to Christa, turning to look at Adam just as his eyes turned back to normal. "He was staring at me all through class today. If he doesn't stop, I'll get Danny to rough him up."

Christa looked at Adam, worrying thoughts flowing around her head. Why was he staring at Brandy? Was he planning this? Was he planning to kill her? She didn't know what she would do if he was. She didn't fancy her chances of survival if Adam was going to go bad, even with Matt's ghost powers.

"Well, you know how he is. He's a knob." Christa swiftly responded, moving between the vampire and his potential victim. She tried to think of a way to get Brandy to leave quickly, but she soon found that she doesn't have to bother. With a sneer at Adam, as if Christa's answer explained everything, she walked off unaware of the danger she had been in.

"Thanks."

Christa turned and pushed Adam, her anger sketched onto her face. "Thanks! Is that all you have to say? What the fuck was that about? I thought you came here to avoid hurting anyone, not to find easy victims!" It took all of her self control to restrain from shouting this from the top of her lungs.

"I-Look I was just…The bloodlust was stronger than usual today ok. I'm still going through the withdrawal symptoms." Adam responded, looking between Matt and Christa. "I mean, I've been drinking blood for about thirty years. It's not like on the telly where all it takes is one night of pain to get over an addiction. It's a minute by minute struggle to resist, filled with temptation."

"But were you planning to kill Brandy?" Matt asked, looking at his friend with a sad expression. Adam looked back, evidently unsure what to say, before turning to stare at his feet in shame.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning to do anything to her today. She just showed up and began getting angry over me staring at her, and all I could hear was her blood. I could smell it." Adam looked back up, full of regret. "I don't know if I would have killed her if you hadn't showed up."

Christa shook her head, trying to work out how she feels. She wanted to hate him for there being even a possibility that he would kill Brandy, but a part of her understood. A part of her understood that it was difficult for him not to give in. Neither she nor Matt knew of his life as a vampire before he came to their school. They didn't now anything about his human life. So neither knew if he had killed before, but even when they first found out that he was a vampire and that he used to drink blood, they still chose to trust him. So why couldn't they continue to trust him?

Before any of them could speak however, a scream cut through the silence in the air like a knife. The scream seemed to be a mixture of fear and horror, something that belonged in a scary film. Shocked, the three reacted on instinct and ran towards the source, wanting to know what caused such a scream. They quickly found that it belonged to Brandy, who was sitting on the ground crying. Right in front of her lay the dead, bloodied body of a sixteen year old Rathborne student with dark black hair and a thin, skeleton like body. The trio stopped in surprise and with a feeling of sickness in their stomachs, but all felt that sickness for different reasons. Christa felt sick because of the fact that the dead boy looked so young, because he looked like someone who couldn't hurt anyone. Adam felt sick because he longed to start drinking all that blood, because he couldn't imagine anything better than finally getting a drop of blood. And Matt felt sick because he knew the boy, because he had been his only friend until Adam and Christa.

"That's Steve McKenna." Matt whispered as his entire body shook at the sight of the dead body. Adam and Christa turned to look at him, stunned at the revelation. They turned back to the body, unsure what to do. But they didn't have to think about that. People nearby where already getting their phones out and in only a few moments, police and ambulances were all around the. The three friends were sitting on a bench as they watched the teenager's body being taken away.

"Who could do something like this?" Christa asked silently, her body frozen with indecision. She didn't know how to react to seeing something like this. This wasn't a situation she ever expected to find herself in. Throughout the whole interview with the police, she just couldn't stop looking at the body.

"A vampire." The two friends looked at Adam in shock, as he pointed at the body. And, after truly looking despite the fact that the body was moving, they saw two holes in Steve McKenna's neck, where the blood had been drained from him. Matt and Christa looked at each other as they realised the truth. A truth that didn't need to be voiced. A truth that scared Adam more than he would ever want to admit.

"A vampire is feeding in Rathborne."


	2. Episode 2

Matt was pacing behind his friends, clenching his fists in fury. Despite the fact that he had no reason to, he was breathing heavily while stomping loudly. It was very distracting for the vampire and werewolf, who were in class waiting for their new teacher. Ever since Roe "vanished", the school have been struggling to find a new teacher, so everyone has mainly been taught science by Mr Swan or Mrs Jenkins.

"We should be looking for clues. I mean, we're the only one's who can find that vampire. The police have no idea. They just think it's a normal run of the mill psychopath." Matt told them, the determination evident in his voice. For the last two days, Matt has been nagging at the two of them to get involved with the murder.

"Matt, contrary to popular belief, vampires aren't actually fond of being leather wearing detectives with a love for brooding in dark corners." Adam whispered, keeping his phone to his head so that it looks like he is talking to someone. Everyone in the school already thought he was weird. They didn't know the truth, but on some level they knew he wasn't a normal teenage boy. They knew he didn't belong. So Adam will do everything he can to make it look like he did belong. That means not talking to empty air.

"No they like to drink the blood of teenage girls." Christa said calmly, making Adam glare at her angrily. Adam put his phone away to look at her, trying to contain his anger. He knew why she was angry. After all, if they hadn't shown up he wasn't sure what would have happened. But he still hated how she just wouldn't understand. Before he could speak to her however, Matt butted in.

"Look, we have to investigate it. We're the only ones who can. Living alongside humans means we need to get involved when other monsters start impacting our normal lives. If we don't stop whoever is doing this, the whole school might end up dead."

"Matt we're not the X-Men or anything. We're just kids. Plus an old man in his forties." Christa responded, looking around to check that no one is watching them. Like Adam, she didn't want to be seen as some crazy person who liked to talk to themselves.

"It's always the age thing with you. Come on Christa, we all know you like a man with experience, such as myself." The vampire whispered with a grin, pointing at himself. Christa rolled her eyes, annoyed with his constant rubbish attempts at flirting with her.

"Can we all please just talk about this!" shouted Matt, making his two friends jump, while everyone else just carried on with what they were doing. Adam and Christa looked at each other and, with a shrug, nodded their heads slightly discreetly.

"Ok, let's just say we try to track down this vampire, what will we do if we find them. Ask them politely to leave?" Adam asked, looking at his two friends. "Matt, if they've chosen to hunt here, there is little we can do except kill them. And then, if by some miracle any of us somehow manage to actually kill them, we would likely end up attracting more attention than we want."

"I've been wondering. What exactly can kill you?" Christa asked, looking at Adam. The teenage vampire looked at her suspiciously, unsure how to answer that. Matt also looked at her, shocked that she would even ask that question.

The werewolf-in-denial looked back at them, the realization of what they were thinking dawning on her. "No, I wasn't asking for that reason. Jesus Adam, do you seriously think I would kill you? I'm just asking because…" Christa stopped however when she realized she couldn't lie about this. "Ok, I was asking that partially because I want to know in case I'm attacked by vampires. But I was also asking because I'm worried Adam. I don't know if I could actually do it, but what if you start feeding from people Adam? What if you start killing them?"

Adam angrily glared at her, his fists shaking. It was taking all his self control to keep his eyes the same and to stop his fangs from extending. But he feared that one more thing could just set of. He wanted to yell at her, to tell her that she didn't understand how difficult it was to be a vampire, that she and Matt had it easy. When it came down to it, he would rather be invisible to everyone or go through unimaginable torture every month than having to deal with his addiction to blood.

But he never got the opportunity to even whisper that, as it was at that point that the new teacher walked in. The whole classroom went silent as they watched her go up to her desk. Adam especially went quiet, as he felt that he knew her. While it wasn't a stretch that he met her at some point in his past, it is likely that she was only someone minor form his life. Chances are that even if she do recognize his name, they will likely just ignore it and simply tell herself that it isn't impossible for two people to have the same name. And if she recognize his face, she will just ignore that because if they think about it, they will end up thinking they are crazy. And no one likes to believe they are crazy.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs Graeme. Sorry I'm late. There was some traffic on the way here." The new teacher informed the class, who were staring at her intently. She didn't know it yet, but a lot of them were trying to determine what kind of teacher she was. Trying to figure out what they could get away with. Though a lot of the trouble makers had figured out that if they treat every teacher the same way they treated Roe, they the teachers might snap and kill them.

Adam frowned. He knows her from somewhere. She looked around her late forties, and she had dark brown hair with strands of grey mixed in, along with bright blue eyes. He felt that was relevant. He has met her somewhere before, and he felt he should recognize her on sight for some reason. Like she was someone important to him. Her last name wasn't giving him any clues, with it being likely that she took her husbands name. He stared at her, trying to recognize her movements, her actions, how she even talked. He just knew that he knew her…

"Oh shit."

Adam crouched as low as he could and put his arms in front of his face, repeatedly muttering the word no as he did so. Some people looked at him strangely, including Christa and Matt. Well, he couldn't care less about what they thought. Right now, he would rather be in hell fighting the devil himself than here.

"Matt, throw something across the room." Adam hissed, checking to see what the woman at the front of the room was doing. To his horror, she was starting to read out the names of everyone in the class.

"What?" Christa and Matt asked in unison, unsure of what was happening. They looked at each other, then at their friend.

"Just do it you fat bastard!" Adam said slightly too loudly. The teacher stopped talking to look in his direction. Thankfully, she couldn't see his face, which was covered by his arms. Matt, realising he was hiding from the teacher, decided to trust the vampire and grabbed a nearby Bunsen burner. To the humans in the room, it looked like the object had just flown across the room to smash into one of the windows by itself. To Adam's relief, it served as the perfect opportunity for him to dash to the door.

"Hey, stop right there!" the teacher screamed, pointing at him. But he didn't stop, and she didn't stop him when she saw his face. Her mouth dropped, her eyes widened, and her face became paler than Adam's own. But Adam didn't look back as he ran out the classroom for any exit from the school.

He didn't start to slow down until he saw the flat he lived in. Moving quickly, he dashed up the stairs after opening the door, desperately hoping to get to his flat. However, to his anger, he found himself blocked up the stairs by Miss Johnson, his neighbour. Miss Johnson was an old woman who fit the description of a witch perfectly. She was mean, horrible, selfish, and impolite. She also had a few warts and absolutely hated everyone with a passion, but had a serious problem with Adam for reasons he doesn't understand.

"Now where do you think you're going young man?" She asked sweetly. But Adam knew it was an act. When she acts sweet, she is actually planning something malicious. He learned that the hard way the first time he moved here. His window was still not working properly.

"I was just, you know, going up to my flat." Adam began to edge around her slowly. The amount of stress he was feeling wasn't helping his patience at all, and the old lady in front of him has been bugging him for weeks. Suddenly, a dark idea began to float in his mind. He has thought of it from time to time, but never actually thought about seriously doing it. But with what he had just dealt with and the way Miss Johnson has been treating him, he was finding it harder and harder to not tear her throat out.

"I know you are up to something. You little hooligans, with you dirty music and insulting attitude to people. You all think your something else, and all of us grown ups are idiots." the sixty-one year old lady sneered, which Adam had to admit was how he always thought a witch would sneer.

"Well, I'm onto you. Other people might be too lazy to see the pattern, but I see the holes in your story. You come here, with money you couldn't possible have legally. You claim to have a job, but you don't work the right sort of hours to do so. And there is no mention of you anywhere." Miss Johnson leaned closer to Adam, causing the teenager to shudder at the smell of her blood. Before she could speak again however, Adam sprinted away up to his flat and slammed the door behind him.

He only took a few things with him when he left Barry. Some stuff to keep himself occupied and a couple of objects of sentimental value. When George finished the fake past history for him, Adam kept as many copies as he could of that information. Just in case he needed to make a quick run to another town. Because of this constant possibility of needing to run however, his flat was practically empty of anything. He had a sofa, a TV, a radio and a few DVDs. He had a kitchen, thought he wasn't brave enough to do anything too complex. But it was definitely not an attractive place to live, with its cracked ceiling and terrible smell.

Adam fell onto his sofa in exhaustion, trying to breathe calmly. He sat there for hours, trying to figure out what to do. The best option now was to run. Just pack everything up and run for the hills. He couldn't bare the idea of seeing her again. It was too terrifying.

But doing that would mean losing Matt and Christa. He hated himself for growing attached to them. He had a plan when he decided to go back to school: get in, get out, no attachments. He was supposed to just get through two years of sixth form while doing leafleting for money, then get an apprenticeship somewhere. But then he had to just help the lost little ghost solve his own murder along with a moody werewolf. You would think he would have learned from all the times before: whenever he tries to get involved with anyone, he will suffer. Even helping Margaret pass over back in 1993 ended with him having to leave to another town with his parents.

But he didn't have it in him to not get involved, something he deep down knew all along. Not only because he couldn't stop himself from bringing attention to himself, but because he wanted what Mitchell had with George, Nina and Annie. He wanted friends he could count on, friends he could trust with anything. And when he met Christa and Matt, he thought he had fount those friends. So, like the old fool he was, he became friends with the two of them, and now the idea of never seeing them again broke his heart.

Suddenly, the ghost himself suddenly appeared in front of him. Adam jumped, surprised by his friend's sudden appearance. Matt vanished again and reappeared at Adam's door, opening it to allow Christa to come in.

"So, care to explain why you went crazy back at school and ran away from a fifty-five year old teacher?" she asked, giving Adam the same look Matt was giving him. A look of utter bafflement. Adam signed after a few seconds of silence, knowing it was pointless to hide it.

"She actually would have turned forty-seven two days ago. Her birthday is eight before mine, on the 9th. That helped remind me when her birthday was, back when we were kids." He responded with a sentimental tone. "And in my defence, I only really began remembering stuff like that when I was ten." Adam watched as his friends' eyes widened in shock, as the realisation dawned on them.

"She knows you?" Matt asked, shocked. While it wasn't surprising that the kids Adam went to school with were still alive, the chances of one becoming the new teacher at his school were just really unlikely.

"Back when I was alive, yeah. I mean, she was my girlfriend after all." Adam replied, smiling slightly as fond memories swam through his mind. Christa narrowed her eyes at Adam, annoyed that he was being all pig headed at a time like this.

"Seriously? You honestly think now is a good idea to act like girls everywhere love you? This is serious; if she investigates, she could blow your cover" Christa asked, crossing her arms. She had thought hat Adam would be serous during times when the normal lives they had were threatened, but yet again the immature knob had proved her wrong.

"No, I'm not joking. She really was my girlfriend. We had been dating for about eight months before I got recruited." said Adam, looking at them. Christa and Matt looked at each other in surprise, before slowly sitting beside the vampire on his sofa.

"Wow." Matt said simply, unsure what to say.

Christa looked at Adam, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to think of what she should say. This was an insane situation. Adam was forty-six year old man, and whose birthday was next Monday, trapped in the body of a sixteen year old, and has just met his ex girlfriend who looked her age. She had never thought she would be in a situation like this.

"So, was she like, on drugs or something when she was with you?" Matt asked with a smile. Christa chuckled slightly and even Adam smiled at Matt's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ok, let's get something straight. Elizabeth Daniels would never-"Adam stopped talking suddenly, his face showing concern. "Oh my god. She got married and took her husband's last name."

"Is that important? I know plenty of women who have done that." Christa said, looking at Adam strangely.

"You don't understand, this is Elizabeth Daniels we're talking about! I would have been less surprised if the devil himself ice skated into my house, offered me a box of chocolates and then turn into a clown." Adam stressed to Christa, trying to make them understand why he is so shocked. "I mean, even back then, when it was extremely common for woman to change their maiden names, I have always thought she would have kept her last name, if not have joined it with her husband's. Even if she had done that, I would have expected her name to have gone first."

Christa and Matt looked at each other, smiling slightly. They have never seen Adam act like this before. Neither wanted to actually investigate his relationship with their teacher in proper detail, for the time being anyway, but they can tell from how he looks when he says her name that he cared about her a lot.

"So," Matt began, his face becoming serious, "how much trouble are we in if she starts to investigate you?"

Adam signed, scratching his head slightly. "The question would be how much trouble she would be in. Ever since the police enquiries, that vampire has been keeping an eye on me in case anything else pops up."

"Whoa, what do you mean a vampire has been watching you?" Christa almost shouted, being aware enough not to shout in case anyone heard. Matt looked equally shocked.

"How do you think I've avoided any awkward questions with the police about how they can't get a picture of me?" Adam asked, looking between the werewolf and the ghost, as if it all should have been obvious. "Remember that policewoman who kept glaring at Christa?" His friends nodded, Christa especially.

"Well she's a vampire. I don't know the whole details, but basically there's at least one in every form of civilization on the planet. Especially in positions of power. How did you think vampires went from being believed in by everyone, to becoming fictional movie monsters? Vampires got smart and began pulling the strings on humanity as if they were puppets, hiding anything that could suggest the existence of vampires. When we saw each other, all it took was a nod for me to know that she was going to make sure that I would be safe."

"So what, are you telling us there's this whole vampire conspiracy going on?" Christa asked, terrified of what Adam was telling her.

"No, I'm telling you that there is a kind of vampire government that has drawn the line that separates the human world from ours. They're not ruling the world, they're just manipulating it from the shadows." Adam responded.

Christa looked at him, and then leaned back into the sofa. "Well, that just great."

The three of them just sat there quietly, unsure what they should do. Christa and Matt were both feeling equally terrified. They had been surprised and a little scared as they learned about the monsters that had existed in their world for eons, but this was on a whole different level of scariness. Vampires, secretly influencing the world. The idea that they weren't exactly the world's rulers wasn't at all comforting.

"Now this is just second hand knowledge that I got from a ghost once, but there are a few things that can kill a vampire." Adam began. His friends looked at him in surprise, with Matt's mouth falling open. The vampire looked between them, not at all astonished by their reaction. "Look, I've been thinking and I've come to three conclusions why we should find this vampire. One, Elizabeth might get hurt. Two, it's the right thing to do. And three, because you might need to know about these things one day in case I…" Adam stopped, finding it difficult to say what must be said.

"Hey, when I said that I was being stupid and-"

"No, you weren't. If I had been doing this, staying clean, for years or something, then it wouldn't be fair wanting to know how to kill me. But I haven't. I've only been doing this for a few months, and yesterday I might have killed Brandy. So at this time, we all need to be prepared for the worse. If I can stay clean for a few years, we can all relax, but until then you two need to know what I know."

Adam looked between them, his yes showing how serious he was. Christ and Matt couldn't help but feel that when they looked into his eyes, it was like they were seeing a different person. The person Adam could have been if fate hadn't taken such a cruel turn for the worse.

"That's if you both want to find this vampire?" Adam asked, suddenly feeling a little worried. After all, if he had just given that little speech for nothing, he was going to feel so embarrassed. But thankfully, his friends nodded, their faces showing more resolve than ever before.

"Ok, then lets get started. The first think you should know about are stakes."


	3. Episode 3

Matt wandered through the school aimlessly, like he does most days. He wasn't sure why, seeing as he could go wherever he wanted, but he felt somehow safe in the school, despite having been killed there. He briefly wondered if all ghosts felt at home in the place they died. "If that's the case" Matt thought with a smirk, "hospitals must be overflowing with the souls of the dead."

Since the supernatural trio at Rathborne had resolved to track down this vampire, they have attempted to come up with plans. Granted, the three of them struggled at first, but they soon agreed that Matt should spend his time searching the halls of the school in case anyone else is attacked, but after three days of nothing Matt was ready to just give up, having just chosen to walk around with only his thoughts for company..

But every time that thought entered his head, all Matt could see was the dead body of his friend Steve. Well, sort of his friend. They really just hanged out together because no one wanted to be their friends. After all, both of them were losers and couldn't get popular even if either of them had suddenly gained the power to control the minds of others. But they weren't really friends, not on the same level Matt was friends with Adam and Christa. Sure they talked about video games and stuff, but they were two different kinds of people. They only hanged out so that they didn't feel lonely all the time.

But Steve was still the only friend he had for the last five years of his life, and he owed him to find the vampire that killed him. Matt wasn't exactly sure what he would do with the vampire after he found him however. Kill him? Matt felt like that was what he should do, but he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. Christa would obviously try to stop him if he tried to anyway, but Matt felt that Adam would more or less agree with what Matt was thinking.

Matt signed sadly at that thought, worrying about his friend. Since himself and Christa had learned that the vampire's new teacher was his ex-girlfriend, the two of them truly realised how little they actually knew about Adam. They knew a lot for sure, such as how he used to drink blood, but neither truly knows anything concrete. After knowing him for nearly three months and fighting a murderer, Adam was still the new kid to the ghost and werewolf. He was still that kid that no one truly knew.

And because of that, Matt and Christa were starting to wonder about him since that near miss with Brandy. Has Adam killed people? He had told them that vampires normally killed people they fed from and, besides himself and this other vampire in Barry, they all drank blood even though it wasn't needed to survive. Matt and Christa could see that it was a struggle for Adam however; at least twice every week Matt catches him looking at a girl's neck, licking his lips sometimes.

But despite what nearly happened with Brandy, Matt is ready to trust Adam again, even if Christa is taking her time with agreeing with doing the same thing. Even if he has done bad things in the past, he was a good person who was trying to resist his basic instincts. So Matt was willing to wait until Adam decided he was willing to tell his friends about the last thirty years of his life.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and students poured out of their classrooms happily, having finished another day at school. Sometimes Matt just wanted to strangle them for wanting to leave school only to just avoid the people who loved them. Shaking his head in annoyance, he looked around and spotted Adam leaving one room with Christa.

"Hi guys." Matt said with a smile, looking as his friends looked around in case anyone was watching them.

"Hi Matt." Christa responded quietly. She nodded to one of the school doors, before walking away, Matt and Adam following. Soon, they were outside the school building near the field, where no one can see them.

"Did you find anything?" Adam asked with a bored expression, as he observed his surroundings as if they were more interesting than his friends.

"I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be looking for. Someone walking around with blood on their face?" the ghost asked, fiddling with his fingers slightly.

"Well, did you see anyone look at anyone strangely? Like how Adam looked with Brandy." Christa asked, with Adam giving her a glare of anger at her comment. Matt signed, hoping they weren't going to argue again. Thankfully, neither of them chose to go down that road.

"Nope, not a thing. Everyone was completely normal. The popular idiots were being bullies, the weak and smart kids were being victims, and the teachers were as useless as always." Matt said steadily, not really annoyed by it.

"What do we do know then?" Christa asked, looking at Adam with Matt doing the same.

The vampire looked behind his back at first, then back at his friends. "Why are you looking at me for?" Adam asked, surprised as he pointed at himself.

"Because you're the oldest. You're supposed to know these things." Christa responded, as if it was obvious. Matt nodded, agreeing with her. Since day one, Adam has been the one who knows the most about the world that they all lived in. Or, in Matt's case, existed in.

"I'm only forty-six! Not five hundred and seventy! Just because I'm the oldest one here, doesn't mean I know everything." Adam stopped suddenly when he realised what he said. "I mean, I know some about everything, after all I'm a very knowledgeable person, but I don't know everything about everything."

"Well, we've run out of ideas, so have you got anything?" Christa said, rolling her eyes. She rubbed her eyes slightly, annoyance all over her face. "Look, seriously I need you two to come up with some ideas. I can't think straight with what's...you know, going to happen tonight." She referred of course to the full moon, which neither of her friends had kindly not brought up. They knew that it was a breakthrough for her to refer to it as she just had.

Matt looked between his best friend, when an idea appeared in his head. The ghost hesitated, wondering if he should suggest it. It didn't seem like a very good idea after all. But, after thinking it through while Christa and Adam thought of ideas, he hesitantly spoke.

"Do you think they know you're here? The vampire I mean?" Matt asked Adam, who looked at Matt in surprise.

"I don't think so." responded an unsure voice, belonging to someone who was wondering what the ghostly egg lover was thinking.

"Well, what would the vampire do if they did know you were here? Do vampires team up of something? Is that a thing?" As he spoke, Christa and Adam looked at Matt as they attempted to figure out where this conversation was heading. The realisation dawned on Christa first, who then turned to look at Adam. The vampire stared at his friends with a puzzled expression, when it hit him.

"NO!" Absolutely not!" Adam's shouts made his friends jump in surprise, while the vampire glared angrily at them for even considering the notion. Christa was the first to speak.

"Look, We're not saying you should go and kill people, or join their fraternity. Just talk to them and-"

"I said no!" Adam shouted again, except slightly more quietly. "You two don't know how hard it is to not hurt someone. There's a reason I left those other monsters back in Barry."

"Yeah well, we kind of figured out that they just couldn't stand to hear you talk anymore." Christa said, trying to calm him down with their normal way of communicating. Insulting his ego was what made their friendship, if you could call it that, work.

"I left," Adam ignored her, only giving her a glare, "because the vampire there couldn't stand to be near me. It's a constant struggle to stay clean, but it becomes nearly impossible when you're just in the same room with a vampire that's feeding."

"I never realised before why Mitchell disliked me, but now I do. The very idea that a vampire is feeding around here is driving me crazy because it makes me want to feed. If I ever met that vampire, and they offered me the choice the join them, I doubt I could find a reason to stay clean."

The three of them just stood there in silence after that, just looking at each other. They were all unsure what they should do next, Matt and Christa especially. Because they had just heard their friend say that nothing, not even their friendship, could stop him from going back on the blood if offered the choice. Before the two real seventeen year olds could speak, Adam walked away quickly.

And around the corner of where they were standing, someone spied on the group, her attention especially focused on the leaving vampire before turning back to the werewolf and ghost. After all, it was an unusual to see a vampire hanging out with a dog and the soul of a dead person. Especially that vampire.

"It's been a very long time Adam." She whispered to herself, her eyes turning as black as the night sky out of excitement.


	4. Episode 4

Adam walked down the streets of Rathborne, the sky pitch black, as whistling the tune from rentaghost. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular; he really just felt like going for a walk after his argument with Matt and Christa. He had spent a few hours in his flat trying to work through his anger, but eventually he decided he needed to walk it off. Adam scowled, fury flaring up inside of him for even remembering Matt's suggestion.

He could understand why he asked Adam to try and talk to the vampire, but neither Matt nor Christa understood how much it could tempt him to give up. Adam could see that from a certain point of view he was being selfish, but he didn't care. He needed to live a normal life or one that is as normal as possible fro someone like himself. He was willing to try and track down the vampire and try to get rid of them, but he couldn't just stand next to them and just talk to them. He knew, deep down to his very bones, that he could fail and start drinking. The knowledge of this fact was almost like instinct. It was a simple part of his nature.

He was turning down an alleyway, when he heard the footsteps following him. It was so silent, so unnoticeable that Adam almost thought it was the sound of his own feet. But a vampire was good at these things. So Adam knew he was being followed by someone.

Adam ducked to the side, hoping that whoever was following him didn't know that he knew they were there. It was a times like this, as he waited for someone to go into the alley, that he had lived like a proper vampire for a decade. He might have learned how to deal with these kinds of situations. Trying to blend into the corner behind some bins, he heard someone enter the alley, and then saw a shadow pass in front of him.

Reacting quickly, he dashed toward the figure and grabbed them. Hoping to catch them by surprise, he pushed the figure into the side wall. And he was right; whoever this was, they weren't prepared to be attack and crumble to the floor after hitting the wall. Adam, looking around, saw a large stick in the bins and grabbed it. The young vampire knew it wouldn't make a good stake, but it would be a good enough weapon to defend himself.

But as he turned to face his attacker, who was getting to their feet while he lifted the stick above his head, he saw their face. More specifically her face. In shock, Adam dropped the stick, leaving it to crash to the hard ground. The girl, who looked nineteen at best, smiled at Adam as her eyes went black.

"Hello handsome. How long has it been? About twenty years?" the girls smile widened when Adam's mouth fell open, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Jessica?" Adam almost screamed, but managed to hold back. No matter how shocked he is, he knew how to keep quiet when something as crazy as this happened. But he still almost fell to his knees, looking as if he had seen a ghost. The two just stared at each other, observing each other's features. But only Jessica was happy about seeing Adam. The forty-six year old man could have died from the horror he was feeling, if he was human. Slowly, Adam reached out to grab Jessica's arm, as if he was afraid she would vanish into nothing.

"I had hoped you had lived a normal life." Adam told her, slowly withdrawing his hand. He looked at Jessica with mixed feelings, but the sorrow was obvious in his eyes. For some reason, the blond haired and blue eyed nineteen year old felt insulted.

"What's that suppose to mean? What, did you think I wasn't worthy of being what you are? Is that why you disappeared?" Jessica asked angrily, glaring at Adam while tugging at her biker clothes in anger. She always did when she was angry. Adam stared at the vampire who was only around nine years younger than himself, trying to hold back his emotions as the truth dawned on him.

"Its you, isn't it?" Adam stated, ignoring her question, "You've been killing people."

"Well, what else am I suppose to do? We're predators, we're suppose to hunt our food." Jessica looked at him strangely, before walking up close to him. Without thinking he moved away until he reached the wall, with Jessica following. She got up close to him and sniffed, before moving away in surprise.

"Holy shit, when was the last time you ate? I saw the signs all over you before, but I thought I was being stupid. Are you actually trying to avoid blood? By going to a school? Seriously, the only easier place to go for blood is a hospital."

"I'm trying to live a normal life. I'm trying to be human?" Adam said defensively, while Jessica sniggered loudly.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding! Trying to be human?" Jessica laughed, using her fingers to make quotation marks as she said that last sentence. "If you want a normal life, you go and kill a family or two. Not go to a boring old school and hang out with dead food and a dog."

"Ok, lets get something clear." Adam growled, walking up to her menacingly. He glared at the younger vampire, his eyes going black as he did so. "You stay away from my friends. You don't talk to them, you don't go near them, hell you don't even think about them. If you do, I swear to god you will regret it. Understand?"

"Oh, is that your best Batman voice?" Jessica replied with a smirk. She leaned close to Adam, so close that they almost touched noses, while wrapping her arms around Adam's neck. Adam could smell small traces of blood around her, and new he should get away. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her. She gazed into his eyes, and he found he couldn't help but gaze back.

"How old are you Adam?" she asked with fake sweetness, but Adam was oblivious to her tone.

"Only forty-six, but I'll be forty-seven in a few days. I was recruited nine years before I met you." he responded, his voice quiet.

"And how long have you been trying this? This pathetic excuse for an existence? Seriously?"

"A few months. Before that, my parents let me feed from them so I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Jessica signed as she looked at Adam with pity, as if he had just told her he had never had cake before. "Oh Adam. You've missed out. You're lousy parents got into you're head, messed it up. You've never felt the fun of killing someone. Felt the rush you get when you drain them dry. It's just so sad to see this."

"The one who turned me, he said that teenage vampires who escape their makers end up living like this sometimes, if they don't kill their parents and their parents don't kill them." Jessica leaned closer, close enough for them to kiss, but she stopped a few centimetres. She continued to look at him, giving him a flirty grin. "But don't worry. I'll help you get through this. Then we can go and kill all the people we want, and we can mess around with lesser species like that dog girl as-"

Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, Adam pushed Jessica away, sending her crashing into the ground. Jessica shrieked in surprise, but quickly regained her composure, while Adam's eyes blackened again. Slowly, Jessica got to her feet as she looked at Adam in shock, her mouth open slightly. Her eyes shot questions at him, but when she saw he wasn't going to talk, she did.

"Are you choosing them? Them!? The mangy dog and the fat ghost? They're nothing, nothing at all! In a few decades the girl will be gone, and that ghost will end up with his door sooner or later. You'll be alone!" she angrily shouted, though thankfully it appeared that no one was hearing them. Even then, it was so dark it was unlikely for anyone to recognize them. "I'll always be here! Why would you choose them over me? With our history?"

"Because they're my friends. They make me want to not be a monster." Adam responded, his face dead serious. But then his face softened and his fangs and eyes retuned to normal. He took a step towards Jessica, one hand stretched out. "Come with me."

"What?" Jessica asked, glaring at him.

"Come with me. I can help you, they can help you just like they've helped me. You don't need to be a slave to the bloodlust, you can be safe. You can be a good person again." Adam looked at her imploringly, nodding his head towards his hand. "Please listen to me. You don't have to be a monster."

Jessica looked at him for a second, before slapping his hand away. Before Adam could do anything, she ran off into the night, leaving Adam to stand there looking at where she had stood, despair in his eyes.

***

Christa slowly sneaked out of the basement. Being careful to avoid anyone, she made a dash to where she kept spare clothes for the morning after she...did what she did. After she got dressed, she began sneaking away, feeling down. She guessed she felt that way because of what had happened at school with Adam, but she wasn't sure if she felt guilty or angry. On the one hand, she thought Adam should try more to help them track this vampire down. After he had told him what he knew about killing vampires, Christa had thought that meant he was going to go all in to hunt this maniac down. But instead, he's acting all scared and then said that not even being friends with them could stop him from killing alongside the murderer. This fact also terrified the seventeen year old girl, as she wondered if she would need to...

"No, don't think about that." she thought, shaking her head slightly as she breathed in the fresh morning air. The bins were normally collected at about five, and her family never got up until about seven. And seeing as it was a Saturday, her parents weren't going to get up until nine or ten. As she walked around the building, she again thought about Adam, thinking about it from his point of view. That is where most of her guilt originated from. After all, she had no idea what it was like to be him, so she had no idea to presume anything about what he could and cannot do. Yet she still felt annoyed that he thought his condition was harder than her own or Matt's.

As she walked, she suddenly smelled something wrong. Before and after a full moon, her sense of smell was always one hundred percent stronger than normal., so she knew that someone was following her. But that didn't stop that person from grabbing Christa, putting a hand around her mouth, and then dragging the her into an alley. Christa kicked and scratched, but found that her attacker was much stronger than herself. She cried to scream and then bite at the hand, but nothing she did seemed to stop her attacker, until she was roughly thrown to the ground.

"Why did he pick you?" After her attacker said that, Christa felt a leg kick her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Slowly, Christa looked up to see a girl not much older than herself, before her attacker's foot smashed into Christa's face. She felt blood leak from her nose, as tears began to from the pain.

"I said, why." Another kick. "Did." Another one. "He. " The third one made Christa hear a cracking noise. "Pick you!." The final kick sent Christa slamming into the wall, gasping for air.

"Wha-gasp-What are-gasp-you talking about?" Christa asked, trying to get up to defend herself. But she was again kicked to the ground, while she saw her attacker's eyes flash black.

"You know what? I don't care why. But I am going to take you away from him just to spite him. Who knows, maybe it will make him realise what he has given up." And with that, the girl's fangs extended and she dashed towards Christa to deliver the killing blow.


	5. Episode 5

Adam laid down on his sofa, lost in thought, with a glass of water in his hand. Seeing as he was too young to buy anything stronger, he decided this will have to do. Not that he's actually drank any of it. He wasn't thirsty when he got the glass and poured water into it from the tap, and he wasn't thirsty now after nearly six hours. He just needed to sit down and try to think of something calming after his little encounter with Jessica. But all he could think about was her and her offer.

Blood. His body doesn't survive on it, he doesn't gain superhuman abilities from it, and he certainty doesn't become frail and weak without it. So why do vampires need it? Its puzzled him for ages, and has always left him with a headache from trying to figure it out. How could an entire species come into existence wanting to drink blood, when it wasn't actually a requirement. Humans need food and water. That makes sense, they cant just live without it. But vampires can, and yet they want it more than anything else when they are recruited.

This has been the longest his been off blood. It was way back in 1989, back when he knew Jessica, that he first began to think that blood wasn't needed. But neither his parents or himself thought it was a safe thing to do. He got some confirmation about it from a ghost in 2005 who had known a vampire, but he had never thought he could do it. He had been afraid to do it. But not afraid of killing someone and becoming a monster. Afraid of giving up that sweet taste, of never again feeling the blood going down his throat. But when his dad had died, after spending his whole life like mum to keep him fed, Adam truly realized that he was killing people with his need for blood. If he hadn't been what he was, his parents might have lived much longer, they may have not died until they were in their nineties.

But Jessica had to go and point out the flaws in the great Mitchell's plans. Christa won't be here forever and even if Matt doesn't get a door, the chances of them remaining friends were unlikely. And that wasn't because Adam thought he was better than Matt, it was because eventually the ghost will want to go his own separate way. Matt has been talking about it for a while, seeing as he can go wherever he wanted. And the world was incredibly big. And even if that doesn't happen, Matt could fade into nothing. Adam may have lived with his parent until his was forty-six, but he knew enough about the supernatural world he lived in. He knew that ghosts could eventually fade into nothing if they don't have enough to hold onto. But the point was, he will eventually be alone and would have to start again. He would have to find people he trusted to keep him safe. And where can you find people like that?

What will he do fifty years from now. A hundred? Five hundred? A thousand? The world will carry on, that is if it hasn't blown itself up, and any friends he makes will die, but he will always be sixteen years old. Even if he starts to create a friendship with Mitchell eventually, and the two of them manage to survive, it won't be the same. Adam could tell after they had their first conversation that neither of them would truly understand each other. Mitchell would always be a hundred years older than him and have done things Adam hopes he will never do. Adam will always be a old man trapped in the body of a teenager. And that was what separated them: Adam was pretty much trapped in the body of a chid. A body that raised questions, a body that attracted attention from the authorities. Mitchell had grown up and actually lived before becoming a vampire. He could go anywhere and start again.

Signing, Adam got up to make himself a cup of tea. As his mother always said, tea helps make everything a little better. Not exactly true, but it was comforting to do something normal. But after he had made it the right way, the way he had been shown, Matt suddenly popped into existence in front of him. Jumping, tea flew out of his cup and onto his floor.

"Jesus Matt! Knock first! For all you knew, I could have been making sweet love to some girl in here!" Adam told the ghost, smiling slightly.

"Christa's in the hospital."

Adam stared at his friend for a moment, his brain processing what he had just said, before he dropped his cup and made a dash for his door.

***

Soon, Adam had reached the local hospital. Matt had been following quickly, telling him where to go. After all, he had never been to a hospital before and until now he had never had any need to know where it was. But thankfully, they managed to get to the hospital within twenty minutes. When he got through the door, panting heavily, he observed his surrounding, praying that Christa was alright.

"Which room?" Adam asked Matt, walking forward to try and calm himself down.

"It upstairs. Room-"

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Adam and Matt turned around to see an old, crinkly receptionist glaring at the young vampire.

"No, I...Actually, yes. I'm looking for my friend Christa, Christa Stammers." Adam dashed towards the receptionist, acknowledging that he couldn't just walk off, tapping the wall nervously when he got there. "She's seventeen, should have got here today."

The receptionist looked at Adam suspiciously, as if he was trying to con her, but eventually looked at her computer. Adam waited, getting more and more agitated the longer she took. Matt had vanished, leaving Adam to slowly glare at the receptionist until she finally looked back at him.

"Upstairs. Room ninety-eight."

Adam left without even saying thank you, which he knew his mother would have disapproved of. Even near the end, she always criticised him on his manners. Adam dashed past doctors and nurses, climbed up stairs after seeing that the elevator was broken, and began looking frantically for Christa. Eventually, he saw it. Room ninety-eight. The door was closed. As he began walking up to, he felt his chest go heavy and his palms become even more sweaty than they had been before. Taking a deep breath, Ada opened the door, expecting the worse.

"Hey Adam." Christa said with a smile, drinking from a cup as she laid on her bed. Matt was there, staring at Christa sadly while Adam looked between them, his mouth hanging open. After a few seconds of that, he closed the door behind him and moved towards Christa. As he got closer, he saw the cuts and bruises on her face, which had swollen slightly in some places.

"Oh my god." Adam put a hand to his mouth, his eyes showing his worry. "Christa, what happened."

"Some vampire attacked me after I had, you know, finished last night. Though the police think it was just some random mugger who lost his nerve." Christa told him, putting the cup on the desk beside her. Adam saw her wince slightly as she did this, which made him angry as he processed her words. A vampire had done this?

"I was just walking around the town, trying to get out of the school more, when I saw it happening. I ran towards them and I got angry. Like really angry. Volcano angry. I was going to charge right into her. But somehow I made the vampire attacking Christa go flying a few feet down the alley. With my mind. It looked like she was hit by a truck. After that, she just ran off." Matt said, looking at Adam grimly.

"No offense, but if you had actually slammed into her, it would have resulted in the same thing." Adam responded with a grin, earing an annoyed look from Christa. Suddenly, Adam realised what Matt had said, with worry slowly growing inside him. "Wait, the vampire was a girl?"

Christa nodded, looking at him with a confused expression. "She was blond, had blue eyes before she did her vampire thing, looked about a few years older than me. Was wearing clothes that you only see in Sons of Anarchy. Why do you ask?"

"Wait, do you know her?" Matt asked after seeing the look on Adam's face. Upon him saying this, Christa gave Adam a suspicious look.

"Well, yes. Look, she's the vampire hunting, but I'll deal with it. Neither of you have to get involved." Adam told them, turning to leave.

"No!" Christa shouted, making Adam jump. Suddenly, Matt teleported in front of him, his arms crossed. Adam turned back to look at the angry Christa after glancing at the door, worried that someone might come in. Slowly, he walked over to a chair and sat down, leaving his friends to look at him accusingly.

"We can't do this anymore mate." Matt said simply, walking away to the door so that he was next to Christa's bed.

"Do what?" Adam asked, knowing the answer however.

Christa took a breath, trying to prepare herself for what she must say. "We've known you for about three months now. We know the basic stuff about you. But we know nothing about your past. And until now, we were both ok with that. You wanted to keep it a secret, fine. We decided to trust you. But now, someone from your past has attacked me and killed someone from our school. And you're not even going to explain to us who she is, you're just going to ignore us and deal with it yourself."

"What happens if someone else from your past comes back?" Christa continued after pausing. "What happens if someone worse comes back? And what happens if you just shut us out and deal with it yourself? If you do that we won't be able to trust you. You need to start opening up to us. We need to actually know you."

Adam sat there for a few moment, looking at his feet. His friends waited, slowly growing impatient. Eventually, as Matt began to open his mouth, Adam spoke. "What do you want to know?"

The two of them could barely believe their ears. They had sometimes discussed how they would try to pry the information out of him before, if they needed to, but they had ever actually thought they would succeed. For a second, neither knew what they should say, but Christa eventually pulled herself together.

"Have you killed people? You told us that vampires normally kill people, and me and Matt have wondered if you have." Christa asked, slightly fearing the answer.

"No, I haven't killed anybody. Not intentionally anyway." Adam responded with a smirk, having wondered when they would ask this question. "The vampire who turned me, he was ill or something, or at the very least the wimpiest vampire to have ever existed. I don't know what was wrong with the fat bastard, but I managed to fight him off and get away after he recruited me. I never saw him again after I went home. I haven't been living with vampires for the past thirty years, I've been living with my parents. Or I did."

"My parents, they fed my their blood after they found out what I was. We left out home and began to move to different towns, different schools. It was a struggle at first, to hide my past, but we eventually managed. Over time however, my parents got older and older. My mum died six years ago and my dad a few months, back in Barry. My dad just couldn't keep me fed anymore, with all the smoking he did when he was young and the stress that I gave him because of my condition. My mother...Well, eventually she just couldn't stand it anymore. Not that I blame her for cutting her wrists. If I had been in her situation I would have done the same thing."

Christa felt tears sowly form around her eyes, which she wiped away. Matt looked at Adam, shocked and upset by what his friend had experienced in his life. Neither of them had expected this. Before, they had thought the worse thing would be that he had been a mass murderer or something. Now they find that for Adam, he probably would have preferred if he had been.

"Its not your fault." Christa told him softly, hoping to somehow help him, but unsure how she can. Adam snorted slightly after she said that, looking up at them to show that he was crying slightly.

"Of course its my fault. I don't pretend it isn't, so you shouldn't." Adam responded, wiping away his tears. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Anyway, I guess we should get to the schools I've been to. Unsurprisingly, seven out of ten of them had at least one ghost or one werewolf. Seriously, the majority of the school I went to had some supernatural monster walking down those halls. Its where I learned most of what I know. I befriended a few ghosts in the past and helped them move on to what came next. Avoided the werewolves when I could. Tried to keep my head down, thought I never actually cared about my school work enough to stand out. After all, I didn't need to worry about universities or anything."

"What about when you were with human? When you were with Mrs Graeme?" Matt asked, hoping that eh wasn't breaching any boundaries.

But thankfully, Adam smiled as he thought about his ex. "When I was human. I can almost remember what it feels like to be human, to have a normal heart beat and to be able to mess around like every kid should. Back then, I was as normal as the next average Joe. I went to school, hanged out with my friends. The only interesting thing about my childhood is that my school gym was opened by Suzi Quatro, believe it or not." After saying that, he looked at his friends, expecting a reaction. Upon not seeing one however, Adam frowned. "God, you kids today, you have no culture. All you do is sit at home and play video games and watch shows with people who all look like they're movie stars. And somehow, you barely know anything about the famous people in the world."

Shaking his head slightly, he continued. "Anyway, I had known Elizabeth all my life. Our parents were friends and lived across the street from each other. We went to the same school. We naturally just became really good friends. And eventually, our friendship became something more." Adam looked straight at his friends, his eyes dead serious. "I honestly thought we would be together for ever."

"But after I became a vampire, I began ignoring her. I wanted to keep her safe, and eventually my parents decided we needed to leave and start again. Before anyone began asking questions we couldn't answer. I wanted to see her one last time, tell he what I was, but I...got scared. Scared of what she would think, what she would say. So I left with my parents, and I never saw her again until now. After a few years, I began to think about her less and less."

Matt and Christa looked at each other, deciding that is was time to get the core of the problem. "What about the vampire who attacked Christa? How do you know her?" Matt asked. Adam signed slightly, any sign of happiness dropping from his face.

"Her name is Jessica. Jessica Miles. I met her nine years after I was turned. Like we had to sometimes do to avoid being noticed, I was going to her school." Adam told them, the sadness evident in his voice. "God, we hated each other. Like, really hated each other. Twenty minutes after meeting me she punched me in the face."

Christa smiled at that, holding back a burst of laughter. "Oh, I like her. I can excuse the whole attacking me bit, now that I know what she did."

"Yeah, well, eventually our hatred became friendship. And along the way, I felt something I hadn't felt since Elizabeth. I don't know how it happened, but I grew to care about her. I tried to ignore what I was feeling, I knew that anything we had wouldn't last. But eventually I decided I didn't care. didn't tell my mum and dad or course, but we dated for a few months. And then, because I was stupid, everything went wrong."

Adam took a deep breath, hesitating slightly before continuing. "Before I went on one of our dates, I got into a fight with my parents. I can't remember about what, but I hope it was important. Anyway, I snuck out without being fed. I remember that I was angry and at the time my rebellious phase had been extended by a few years, so I thought it would be a good way to get back at them. I went to see Jessica, and for a little while everything was ok. But then the hunger took control when she got too close, and she saw my eyes." Adam put a hand to his mouth, in emotional pain as he remembered what happened. "I almost fed from her. But I managed to run and somehow I ended up at the bottom of a water well. I was stuck down there for two days, and eventually by parents found me."

"It was then that we began to think that maybe I didn't need to drink blood to survive. It was only a theory of course, but after the first day of not having blood, it felt...Ok, I wouldn't say easier, but less painful. But, like I said, it was only a theory and if it was true, we thought I would have to live a monk like existence alone atop of a mountain in Tibet. Anyway, after they found out what had happened, we got everything and ran. I had hoped Jessica had decided to forget all about me. You know, decide she was imagining things, and that I was on drugs or something. But, as we can see that she didn't."

The three of them just looked at each other in silence, all of them unsure what they should say. Christa and Matt were particularly unsure about what they should say, slightly shocked by all the things Adam had just said. Eventually however, Matt managed to break the ice.

"So basically, you're a big softie." Matt said with a grin, earning a snort of laughter from Christa and an aghast look from Adam.

"What!? I am not a softie. I'm tough and cool. I mean, look at me." Adam argued, indicating to himself with his arms. "Granted I'm not as impressive as I would have been in if I was in my twenties, if I had lived that long, but I am still a fine example of physical perfection."

"You are a softie." Christa said with a smile. "You act like an annoying sex pest, but the truth is you're a big soppy romantic. You're one of those people who need tissues on standby during romantic scenes in films."

"Come on mate, surely you heard what you've just told us." Matt continued, trying to not laugh too much. "You've talked about how you fell head over heels with two girls, and how much you loved them."

"I never said I loved them!" Adam responded, knowing that he would be blushing if he was alive.

"No, but we could tell by the tone of your voice that you did." Christa replied happily, unable to burst into a fit of giggles. Matt did the same, tying and failing to hide his amusement.

"Ok, that enough!" Adam said forcefully, with his friends slowly calming down at the sight of how serious he was. "We need to be serious right now. If Jessica attacked Christa once, she'll do so again. So we need to make a plan of attack."

"Yes, we know. But I think I'll be ok. My parents are taking me home this afternoon, despite everyone in this hospital not agreeing with them. But, seeing as I'm apparently better than what they would have expected, the doctors here are going to let me leave with some pain killers. Anyway, I think its about time you dealt with your other problem." Christa told the vampire, smiling slightly. Adam frowned slightly, not sure what she meant for a moment, before he realised.

"No, you don't have to worry. I have everything planned. I've got a story that should convince her into believing I'm not her ex boyfriend. After that, everything will go back to being normal." Adam smiled at his friends, but his face turned into a frown when Christa shook her head.

"No Adam. You should tell her. She deserves to know the truth." Adam opened his mouth to argue. To tell Christa that it would be too dangerous for Elizabeth to know what he was. That she might be afraid of him, or even try to kill him. But, as he saw the determination and forcefulness in the werewolf's eyes, Adam slowly nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell her tomorrow. But if I end up dead, you owe me big time."


	6. Episode 6

"Hi sexy, did you miss me?" Adam practiced on his way to Elizabeth's house, but quickly shook his head. "No, no that will just creep her out."

He knew where Elizabeth lived because he followed her home at one point. He knew how creepy that was, but a part of him wanted to know where she lived because he wanted to know what her life had been like. But, as anyone would have expected, he has struggled to find out much about her without actually talking to her. Adam looked left and right at a road before dashing across, slightly afraid as he got closer and closer to her home.

He hasn't seen her for thirty years, and he had no idea how he is going to tell her that he was an immortal monster that is addicted to human blood. For the last twenty minutes he has been practicing what he was going to say, and then walking away for a few seconds before turning back. So far, he hasn't come up with anything that won't sound creepy, weird, or threatening. And he had been practicing since six in the morning, with it being nearly eight now, which meant that it had become quite dark.

When he had discussed with Matt and Christa about what he should say to her, their advice had been to be honest and understanding. Well, Matt had said that, Christa had told him to speak from the heart like the soppy romantic he was. Unfortunately, neither pieces of advice is helping him right now.

Suddenly, as he turned a corner, he saw it. Her home. It was a fairly average building, made up of three other homes. Adam just stood there, unsure what eh should do. Thoughts and memories flew around his head, as he nervously tapped his fingers together, considering taking up smoking again. He did it back when he was human, but stopped after he became a vampire. His other addiction had sort of replaced it.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there for, just staring at it. Adam could honestly say, without a shadow of a doubt, that he has never been more terrified in his undead life as he has been now. He was willing to do anything as long as it meant he didn't have to see her again. He was absolutely terrified of the idea of talking to her again. But for the first time, it wasn't because he was afraid of losing control and killing her; it was because he was afraid of finding out that her life had been better without him in it. Ever since he had found out she was here, he has dreaded finding out that her life had actually improved since he left. After all, when she had been dating him, her grades had gone down a bit due to following his rebellious actions. Now however, she was a teacher, a job that pretty much required her to have succeeded in life.

Thinking about all these things slowly dragged Adam down memory lane, the one place he never wanted to be. He began thinking about how they met when they were kids around 1971, all the birthdays they had experienced together, all the friends they had made and lost. Slowly, after he had summoned the courage to begin taking steps towards her door, he began thinking about that night. The night he had last seen her when he had actually been sixteen years old. The night he had last been human.

_Adam dashed down an alley, wanting to get to the club as quickly as possible. Normally, his age would be a problem, but tonight he had a plan. His friend Steve was going to get his brother, one of the bouncers at the club, to let him and a few of his friends slip in, under the rule that none of them drank and they didn't attract too much attention. Thankfully, himself and his friends looked old enough to pass eighteen as long as they had people to vouch for them._

_He couldn't wait to get there. His parents have been giving him a hard time about getting a job and figuring out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Despite his dad saying he should go out and get a job now that he was sixteen, Adam and his mum had been able to convince him to let his son try to go to university. But to Adam, getting his dad to stop talking about that stuff was just so that the sixteen year old could just mess about for a little while longer._

_Finally, he saw the club and was happy to see Elizabeth standing outside waiting for him. Looking around, he could see that they were the first to arrive, as both of them like to be early for things like these. He smiled brightly as he walked up to her, never feeling happier. Adam knew his life was perfect, and the fact that it was just made him smile all the time. He had an amazing girlfriend, he did alright at school, he had plenty of friends, and his parents were somewhat less embarrassing that other parents. Honestly, he felt that nothing could ruin how he felt._

_"Adam, we need to talk." Elizabeth said quickly once he had arrived, just before he opened his mouth to deliver a flirty comment. Adam hesitated for a second, slightly worried by how she was acting. He wasn't worried because she had said they had to talk. They had talked about things plenty of times. He was worried by how she said it, quick and strict, while barely giving him anymore than a glance every few seconds. For some reason, he felt like he was seven years old again and his mother was telling him off for stealing some sweets._

_"Ok. What about?" Adam asked patiently, following her to the side of the club for privacy._

_Elizabeth took a deep breath, obviously hesitant, before speaking. "I think we should, you know, take a break. From us."_

_Adam simply stared at her for a few seconds, his brain ceasing to function and his breathing slowed. He felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. He took a deep breath, a million thoughts rushing around in his mind, and asked her why in a hesitant voice._

_"Because of how you've been acting the last few weeks." she responds, giving him an incredulous look when she saw his confusion. "Did you honestly not notice that I was testing you?_

_"Testing me for what?" Adam was getting angry now, as he furiously thought back at anything she did or said that could be seen as a test._

_"Testing to see if you were at all responsible and mature." Elizabeth looked down, evidently ashamed by what she was doing, but feeling like she had to do it. "I know its not fair, but in a few months we'll be seventeen Adam. And with the possible exception of adding swear words to your vocabulary, you haven't changed at all in the last six years. You still act like a child and have no plans for you're future. I mean, if you had just one idea about your own future, I wouldn't be doing this."_

_"Ok, I'll admit I'm not good at making plans, but if you just give me a little while I'll have one." he protested with conviction, feeling tiny pricks of fear._

_Elizabeth shook her head. "I know you Adam. You're a great guy and a good person. But unless something is forced on you, you won't deal with anything. You will always try to avoid mature and responsible situations, situations where you would have to act like an adult. You'll just make excuses for why you can't deal with them. And when problems are caused by that attitude, you try to avoid the responsibility for any consequences."_

_It's almost funny, how even what appears to be the smallest and simplest decisions are actually more important than anyone could imagine. How one choice can change the lives of hundreds of people forever. Adam didn't know it, but decades from now he would be able to trace everything back to what he was about to do this night. Adam will spend many sleepless nights thinking about all the what if's and maybes, regretting that he hadn't made a different choice._

_"You know what? Fine!" Adam shouted, clenching his fists in anger at what she was saying. "Why don't you just fuck off then and go be with some boring asshole who will have a good job and give you lots of money." And after giving her a well known obscene hand gesture, Adam marched off swearing under his breath._

_He quickly went the way he came, passing through alleyways. All he could think about was what she had said, and the more he thought about it, he got angrier and angrier. He kicked a bin angrily, wanting to punch something, when he heard it. A small scream from a nearby alley, that was quickly stifled. Adam stopped and looked, before slowly walking towards it, worried by what he would see. And was quickly terrified._

_There, wearing dark leather clothing that didn't look suitable for him, stood a slightly overweight man around his early thirties. He was clutching a woman wearing tight fitting clothing, her face configured into an image of pure fear. Not surprising, seeing as the man was sucking at her neck hungrily, blood slipping down her neck slowly. Adam felt his crotch feel slightly damp as he walked backwards in fear, praying to God that he could escape this. But God didn't answer his prays as the man looked up to see Adam, his eyes as black as the night while his mouth was open to show his deadly fangs. And in second, the nightmarish monster leaped upon the teenager._

Adam shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he did to try and banish those horrific memories. To this day, he doesn't know why he isn't dead himself. He doesn't know why that monster chose to turn him, but Adam did know that he would be living a different life now if he hadn't been able to fight the vampire off. Realising that, while in his reverie, he had arrived at Elizabeth's door, he steeled himself for a difficult conversation when he realised. The door was already open slightly.

Worry, fear and uncertainty flew around inside the vampire as he slowly pushed the door open. He glanced inside, knowing from experience as a human and a vampire that it was painful to enter someone's home uninvited. If he was human his heart would be battering against his chest like a bull as he stared at the overturned furniture and broken glass. And then his eyes settled on glaring at the message clawed onto the living room wall:

THE SCHOOL, LOVE JESSICA


	7. Episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm planning to go a bit AU in this chapter and use the iron weakness for ghosts from the Syfy universe because I have found no evidence that suggests ghosts can't be dispersed in the BBC universe with it. And, while it was only in one episode, I am pretty sure that Sally did hold iron which means ghosts can hold iron, so I'm using that logic in this story.

Adam took a deep breath as he looked at the school gates. Despite the dangerous situation that he knew he was walking into, he couldn't help but think that it was insane for him to break into a school. No one broke into schools, everyone wanted to get out.

Unnerved by the eerie silence surrounding him, Adam patted the two wooden stakes hidden underneath his red hoodie. Before learning that Jessica was the one hunting in Rathborne, Adam had quickly fashioned a few rough looking stakes so he and Christa could defend themselves. He figured that Matt would be alright without one, seeing as ghosts are a million times stronger than werewolves and vampires. Not that Matt needed to know that.

But as he felt the stakes through his clothing, he wondered if he could do it. If he could actually kill Jessica. Even though his life is insane by human standards, death was final. There was no coming back from being killed.

Adam looked around, making sure that no one was going to see him, thought he didn't think that anyone would considering how dark it was. And cameras weren't going to be a problem for something like him. Grabbing hold of the fence, he prepared himself to try and pull himself up. The fence wasn't very high, but there was little to actually grip. But Adam still managed to drag himself up to the very top. He was just about to climb over it and drop down when Christa spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Adam let go and fell. Seeing as it wasn't a very tall fence, and being a vampire, Adam should have been able to land safely. But Christa had taken him by surprise, so when he failed he crashed onto the ground on his back. His eyes went blurry for a minute, and when he regained focus he saw Christa and Matt looking down at him with amused expressions.

"Well," Matt began, smiling more than Adam has ever seen him smile, "we hadn't been expecting that to happen, but we're glad it did."

Adam crawled to his feet, wiping off dirt from his clothes and looking at his friends with shock. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?"

"When you didn't respond to any of our call, Matt followed you." Christa replied, the amusement of what she had previously seen leaving her face. "He saw what happened at Mrs Graeme's home and we both knew you'll try to deal with this yourself. So I snuck out of my room and we ran here."

"Well go! Leave! This is my problem, not yours." Adam argued, afraid for their safety.

"Look mate, we cant just let you walk in there alone. This Jessica girl, she's bloody crazy." Matt stared at Adam right in the eyes while making a circular motion with his finger near his head, desperate to get his point across. "She will kill you."

"But this isn't your fight. I'm the reason all this happened. If I hadn't moved here, hell if hadn't been so stupid to get involved with Jessica, none of this would be happening. I'm the only one who should risk their life."

"But it is happening you knob." Christa stated firmly, crossing her arms. "And we're your friends. We cant let you walk off towards certain death alone. So, whether you like it or not, we're coming with you. So give me a stake and a hand getting up this thing." And with that, Christa put her hand out expectantly. After staring at her for a second, Adam reluctantly handed over a stake, which she quickly took and walked over to the gate.

Switching between glaring at both his friends, but secretly relieved by their presence, he walked over and kneeled down, putting his hands together. Thankful that she didn't wear heels, Adam struggled for a second as she put her whole weight onto his hand before getting the hang of it. Pushing her up, he saw her slowly pull herself over the fence and graceful drop to the floor on the other side. Adam turned to Matt, expecting him to help, only to see nothing but empty air.

"Hey, you wanted to do this solo. This is what you get." Matt said with a chuckle, with Adam turning around to find him on the other side of the gate. Giving the ghost a scowl, Adam gripped onto the bars and began pulling himself up. A few minutes later, the three of them were skulking towards the school, looking for a sign.

"Ok, how are we going to get in? Are we even suppose to go in?" Christa inquired, looking at Adam expectantly. Adam shrugged in response, unsure himself.

"Well, I think she made it pretty easy for us." Matt said suddenly, pointing at the doors to the school canteen. Surprisingly, they were wide open, and the two visible supernatural monsters felt stupid for not noticing it earlier.

Quickly, they moved towards the doors, Christa and Adam holding their stakes in a somewhat intimidating fashion while Matt awkwardly tried to make it appear that his knows kung fu. Once they were a few steps away from the door, Adam made some quick hand gestures that you see in military films. These gestures lasted about a minute, with Matt and Christa staring at him dumfounded. Adam signed with annoyance.

"Cover me." Adam hissed quietly, earning more looks from his friends.

"How does this," Matt asked, waving his arm about in a lazy attempt to copy what Adam just did, "mean cover me?"

Shaking his head, Adam continued towards the open doors while Christa and Matt stood a small distance away. Slowly, he began peeking into the dark canteen and despite the lack of proper lights, he could easily see Elizabeth tied to a chair, tape covering her mouth. When she saw him, she began squirming and moaning, obviously terrified beyond imagining. Losing all sense of caution, the vampire dashed towards her, surprising his friends behind him. In moments, he was next to her whispering calmly to her while Christa and Matt followed him to help untie her.

"Its ok Elizabeth. Its me, Adam. We're going to get you out of hear." Adam told her, removing the tape from her mouth as painlessly as possible. Christa began trying to untie her from the chair when the doors suddenly slammed shut.

"Unfortunately for you, that is a lie. The truth is that you're going to die here. The only thing you can hope for is that I'm in a good mood when I do it. That way, it might be painless for you."

Jessica stood in front of the doors, wearing the same clothing she wore when Adam first saw her., thought she had added a leather coat. Adam gripped his stake tightly, fear pounding through him like a train, while Christa and Matt stood beside him in hopes of protecting the only human in the room. Said human was quiet, afraid and confused by what was happening.

"So, lets see if I'm understand this correctly." Jessica began, clapping her hands together. "A werewolf, a ghost and a vampire, choose to live like humans do. They try to finish their homework, hang out like other teenagers and pretty much just survive through school without attracting too much attention to themselves. Well, I'm sorry to tell you that the three of you have completely failed in that last aspect."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked suspiciously, still trying and failing to appear intimidating. Jessica laughed slightly at what he said, acting as if all of them were good friends.

"What I mean pig boy, is that I was actually planning to leave after killing that kid Steve. Liturally, I'd gotton bored with this town and thought I would go to London. But then, I saw the three of you." Jessica told them with a malicious grin. "I saw my ex-boyfriend hanging out with a little doggy and a dead beanbag. I was so exited to have found you again Adam that I decided to stay. I decided to stay and kill some more."

"What?" Adam asked, as the last few words she said sunk in to his head.

"Not many people mind you. Just those two nurses at the hospital your pet dog was at, a teacher from this school, a few students, give or take ten parents. How do you think I learned about her?" Jessica said the last word with some spite as she gestured towards Elizabeth.

The three friends were silent for a moment, horrified by what she had said. But none of them were more horrified than Adam. Just because he had been here, god knows how many people have been killed. He glared angrily at Jessica, who gave him an amused smirk in response. He wanted to stake her so much, but he knew he had to try.

"Please Jessica, listen to me." Adam began, taking a step towards her. "You don't have to do this. I can help you. Help you go clean. Its my fault you're like this. If I had just explained things to you, even if I had to scare you, this wouldn't have happened."

Jessica let out a laugh, tears forming around the edges of her eyes out of joy. "I can barely believe the guilt complex you have! Did it ever occur to you that this is what I always wanted? To have power over others? This is who I always wanted to be!"

"Then I'm sorry." Adam said with a sigh, hoping that it was enough that he tried, as he pointed his stake at her.

"Oh Adam. That's almost cute. Let me give you some advice. Never bring stakes," Jessica told him with a smile, whipping out a shining gun out of her coat, "to a gun fight."

For the first time in his whole life, Adam gulped. He heard Christa step back slightly and at the corner of his eye saw Matt look at him nervously, obviously forgetting that he's dead.

"I'm not an expert on these things Jessica, but I'm pretty certain guns don't kill people like us."

"True. Its weird that we need wooden stakes specifically isn't it. I mean, you would think that anything piercing the heart would do the trick." she responded with a confused look, smiling slightly. "But I definitely know that it will hurt you a lot and at the very least slow you down. I doubt ghost boy over there will be much help, so wolf girl and the teacher will be pretty easy to kill."

Adam glared at Jessica, determined to do what was necessary. Hoping she was so distracted by her own overconfidence, he dashed towards her. He gripped the stake so tightly he thought he was going to break it in half, and he raised it so that it was in line with her heart. But before he could stab her, she grabbed him and directed him past her, causing him to crash into a table.

"Adam!" Christa shouted with worry, before looking back at the vampire walking towards her. Matt suddenly appeared between them, trying to look braver than he felt.

"Ok, lets cut the crap. We both know you can't hurt me. You can't do anything to stop me. And while I'm relatively new to the whole super power thing, I'm pretty sure I can handle you." Matt told her, the false confidence slowly but surely becoming real confidence.

The vampire just smiled sweetly at him, before pulling out a small knife from her back pocket with her free hand. Matt was just about to laugh, wondering how stupid she must be to think a knife could stop him, when she swiftly slashed it through the ghost's stomach. Within seconds, Matt vanished into strands of black and blue smoke

"What did you do!?" Christa shouted, angry. She could see Adam staring at Jessica in shock, evidently surprised by what she did to Matt.

"Relax, its just iron. Seriously, you'll be surprised by how few people actually know about the iron trick. I've met ghosts and vampires that have been alive for more than five centuries who never knew that hitting a ghost with a piece of iron will get rid of them. I only found out that little trick by accident." Jessica gave Christa a smile, lifting her gun to aim it at the werewolf as she threw the knife away. "Don't worry little doggy. He'll just appear whether it was he died with the worst headache he's ever had. I'll have plenty of time to deal with you."

"Stop!" Adam shouted, leaping towards Jessica with his stake. But just as quickly as before, Jessica aimed her gun at the older vampire and fired. Christa screamed whens she saw Adam tumble to the floor clutching his stomach.

"So sorry for that. Now, where were we?" Jessica asked Christa with fake kindness, aiming the gun back at her with black eyes. Despite not reflecting anything with their tar like colour, Christa could still see the malice and cruelty in her eyes. The young werewolf raised her stake threateningly despite the fear she felt, praying for some miracle from god as she saw Jessica's finger grip the trigger in anticipation.

Her miracle came in the form of Matt popping into existence in front of them, his face pale and sickly, trying to throw up despite his inability to. Seeing his opportunity Adam suddenly grapping Jessica's leg, his eyes going pitch black while his fangs extended, and biting through the vampire's jeans. Jessica screamed, almost dropping the gun, but before she could fire it in anger Matt lifted his arm. The gun flew out of Jessica's hand, surprising the vampire, while Matt fell to the floor out of exhaustion.

Christa wasn't sure what made her do what she did next. Common sense? Revenge? Friendship? Whatever the reason, she knew that it was the only option. Rushing past her collapsed friend and ignoring Jessica kicking Adam away, she lifted her stake and brought it down swiftly into the thirty-seven year old vampire's heart.

No one made a noise when they realised what happened. All Christa could do was look between Jessica's eyes and the stake. For a split second, Christa could have sworn she saw regret in the eye's in front of her, before they went as black as the night and her skin became cracked and grey. Within second, all that was left of the vampire Jessica Miles was her clothes and a pile of dust.

Christa dropped the stake she was still holding, as Adam and Matt walked dup to her. They all looked down at the once living pile of dust, before staring at each other full of worry and relief. Worry for what the three had all just experience, but relief for having actually stopped the monster that was killing everyone.

Suddenly, the three remembered that they weren't alone and turned to stare at the only human in the canteen. She was staring at Adam and Christa, unable to perceive Matt, with wide and fearful eyes. Adam took a deep breath, winced slightly from the bullet in his stomach, and gave her his best grin.

"So, how are you?"


	8. Episode 8

Adam knocked on the door hesitantly, part of him fearing that he will find an empty house and a message telling him that she had been kidnapped again. After untying Elizabeth, Adam and his friends had acted quickly and covered up what happened the best eh could. Hopefully the police won't find out what happened, but even if they did Adam was sure that vampire would help him out. Once they were certain that there was nothing to prove they had been at the school, Adam had taken Elizabeth home.

She had been silent the whole trip there, barely giving Adam any looks. When they had finally reached her house, she had gone in and shut the door quickly, leaving the vampire to stare wordlessly before leaving. Adam had barely gotten any sleep after that, feeling worried about everyone. He had no idea what they were feeling. Matt tried to act confident, but Adam could tell that Jessica really did a number on him with that iron knife. God knows how Elizabeth was dealing with being kidnapped by a monster and then being saved by someone who looked exactly like her ex from thirty years ago. And Christa...Christa had killed someone. Even if that someone was going to kill her, Adam could tell that things were going to be difficult for her.

After a few moments of waiting, Adam knocked again. He wasn't sure if he should try talking to her, if he should just try to avoid her. But deep down, Adam knew that this conversation should have happened thirty years ago and he wasn't going to put it off any longer.

"Elizabeth?" Adam shouted as quietly as possibly, not wanting to attract attention, as he leaned down and pushed open the letter plate. "I just want to talk to you. Explain things. "I know you're still here."

Adam stood back, doubt beginning to creep into his mind. Perhaps she had left? Perhaps she didn't want to talk to him. Perhaps she was scared of him? Dejectedly, Adam began to walk away when the door opened. Elizabeth stared at him with a mixture of emotions on her face, ranging from joy to grief.

A few minutes late, Adam was drinking some tea in her living room along with Elizabeth. Neither of them had said a word to each other since he had come in besides when she asked if he wanted tea and he said yes. The tea she had made him was made the exact same way he used to make it, with four teaspoons of sugar and a drop of cold water. She always known how he like to have tea, just like he has always known she like to have black tea with half a teaspoon of sugar. Both of them had always thought that the offer had tea the wrong way.

Adam looked around the living room, not having the chance to have a proper look last time he was here. It was pretty, as long as you ignored the red words on the wall. Suddenly, he noticed a photo of her. She was younger, ten years at least, and she was with a man and a teenaged girl. The man had blond hair and bright green eyes. The girl looked exactly how he remembered Elizabeth, but with blond hair and green eyes. He didn't truly realise who they were until he looked back at Elizabeth and saw the ring on her finger.

"So you're married." Adam stated, trying to sound casual about it.

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise, before realising he had seen her photo and gave him a weak smile. "Yes. Well, I was. James died in a car accident two years ago."

"I'm sorry. That'd your daughter then?"

"Yeah. Her name's Sasha. She's twenty-three now, and is a nurse in Bristol. About to get married and everything."

"That's bloody brilliant."

They smiled at each other, enjoying this little escape from talking about what was really bothering them. Eventually however, Elizabeth's face became serious.

"You can't be him."

"Elizabeth, its me. Adam. You know its me."

Elizabeth shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "Adam Jacobs just left one day with his family. He would be about my age now. Hell, today should be his birthday."

Adam stared at her, wondering what he should say to convince her. He needed something that she would never have told anyone else, or at the very least something she would only have told her parents. Eventually, he knew what he could tell her.

"A few days before I left, we were outside a nightclub." Elizabeth's face froze in shock. "You wanted to break up with me. You said I was immature. You said that unless something is forced onto me, I don't deal with any problems in my life. That I try to reject responsibility for the consequence of my actions."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, before she slowly reached forward to touch his face. Upon confirming to herself that he was real, her face broke into a smile as tears began to form around her eyes.

"How?" she asked, while Adam held her hand to give her, and himself, comfort.

"I'm, well, a vampire." he told her carefully, wondering how vampires handled situations like this. Not for the first time, he wished he could ask Mitchell for advice about these kind of things, but he wasn't exactly sure if they were at that stage in their relationship.

"Is that why your eyes were...different, last night?"

Adam nodded.

"That girl, the one who kidnapped me. Her eyes were different also."

"She was a vampire as well."

"And that other girl? The one who helped you?"

"That's Christa. She's a werewolf. Another friend, Matt, was also there helping us, but you can't see him because he's a ghost. He's that kid who was killed a few months ago."

Elizabeth smiled, but then she looked sad. "How did you become a...you know?"

"It was after I left you at that club." Adam told her. "I used the same shortcuts I used to get there and ran into a vampire draining some woman. He attacked me, I fought back, and he turned me into a vampire. He must have been a pretty rubbish vampire though, seeing as he didn't bother to stick around to help me after turning me."

"So its my fault then." she said after being silent for a moment. "If I hadn't acted the way I did, your life wouldn't have been ruined."

"No." Adam said firmly. "You listen to me. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It was something that just happened."

They stared at each other for a few moments, before awkwardly letting go of each other's hand and smiling slightly. Elizabeth scratched the back of her head, obviously trying to think of something to say.

"So what are you doing in school?" she eventually asked, her eyes lightning up with amusement as she did.

Adam chuckled slightly, taking another sip of his sea. "Well, despite having been in a few other schools over the last few decades, I never bothered to try to get proper qualifications." he told her with a grin, putting his cup down after finishing the tea. "So I decided to come here to get a few qualifications and to prove to myself I can live like a normal person."

"So then you can pretty much get through life with at least some qualification." she said with a nod, before she looked at him strangely. "Hang on. Are you immortal?"

"Well, I can die, but I don't age."

"Of course you don't age." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Well, you always acted like you were going to live forever. I suppose I should have acted like you more, then I wouldn't look this old."

"You're still as beautiful as you were when we went on our first date." Adam told her with a grin, meaning every word.

"I think you're supposed to say I'm not old." Elizabeth told him with a fake look of annoyance. The two of them then spent the next twenty minutes discussing everything in their lives. Adam found out she went to university, travelled abroad. He found out what happened to everyone he knew when he was human, from Betsy Erickson to Kieran Lewis.

In return, he told her about his own life and all the people he met. He told her about the schools he went to, George and Nina, his desire to quit blood. Adam couldn't think of a time he has been happier. But, like she always ended up doing, Elizabeth became serious.

"I'm leaving Rathborne Adam." she said, evidently sad about it. Adam stared at her, shocked. Slowly, he asked her why in a confused voice.

"Because its just so weird. Its weird to even be talking to you, not that I hate it or anything. I mean, even if you don't find it weird now, you will eventually. And, well, I don't know if I can go back to the school after what happened."

Adam slowly and reluctantly nodded, not wanting to show how upset he was. He understood what she was saying, even if he didn't want to understand.

"Besides," she continued, giving him a cheeky grin, "things would get awkward anyway between you and your new girlfriend if I stayed."

"Whoa, Christa is not my girlfriend!" Adam retorted.

"I never said it was Christa."

Adam stared wordlessly at her, tying to come up with a witty or flirty comeback. none came to mind. Eventually, Elizabeth stood up.

"Come on. You're going to be late for school." she said with a smile that said she knew more than he did. Reluctantly, Adam agreed and got his bag. As he opened the door, Elizabeth spoke.

"Hey Adam."

"Yes?" he asked, turning back to look at her.

"Happy birthday."

Adam smiled at her, memorizing everything about her, knowing that this will likely be the last time he ever sees her again. "Its be amazing to see you again Elizabeth." And with that, finally feeling that he had finally put huge parts of his life to rest, Adam left with the happiest smile he has had in decades.

***

"Happy birthday you knob."

Adam looked at the small cupcake being presented to him. It looked like it had just been baked, and it had pink icing with those small silver balls. Christa was smiling as she handed it to him, and Adam smiled back as he tried it. It was possible the best cupcake he ever had.

"Oh my god. Be honest with me, was this made in heaven?" Adam asked, shocked by how delicious it was. Matt and Christa grinned, the two of them looking a lot better since last night.

"It's from both of us, even though I bought it. There's a small bakery near Tesco that makes them, and everyone who known of the bakery loves their cupcakes." she told him.

The three of them were standing at the back of the school, having just finished their lunch with the exception of Matt. The three of them had all been happy to find that there were no police at the school or teachers threatening to expel them.

Adam had just told them about his conversation with Elizabeth, though he had omitted that part about him and Christa. That was something he didn't want to discuss. He was happy with how things were. They were sympathetic about her leaving, but like himself understood why she was leaving.

"So, how's your bullet wound?" Matt asked, nodding towards Adam's stomach.

"Its going to leave a scar. Its totally badass." Adam told him with a smile, while Christa rolled her eyes, before he asked his own question. "How are you by the way?"

"Fine really. Still feel a bit sick, but I better than how I was."

Adam then looked at Christa. "How about you sweetheart?"

"Fine. And don't call me that." Christa ordered, glaring at him with annoyance.

"Call you what?"

"Sweetheart."

"But I thought, seeing as you gave me this little message that you wanted to come round mine after school for some fun," Adam said with a grin as he held up a half eaten cupcake, "I could call you sweetheart. But if not, how about babe?"

"Oh shut up!" Christa shouted, while Matt chuckled and Adam grinned. Suddenly, the bell went off, telling them that lunch was over. Christa turned to leave, but Adam quickly stopped her.

"Seriously Christa, thanks for the cupcake." Adam told her seriously, earning a smile fro the werewolf before she left to go to class. Adam finished the cupcake, gave Matt a high five, then walked off to his own lesson.

Yes, Adam liked how things were now. He didn't want to change that, even though he knew that eventually they would have to. But hopefully, when they do change, he still won't regret having become friends with Christa Stammers and Matt Bolton.


End file.
